


What They Needed

by Ravencries (dantereznor)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/Ravencries
Summary: This was what they needed now, not that they were going to think about what it meant for the future.





	What They Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Spelling mistakes, shortness, and fluff are all entirely my fault.

Perhaps it was the meekness, the timid nature in which he always carried himself that had Sirius so enthralled, from the very first time he stumbled into the last passenger box on the Train and found him sitting there – Sirius knew that he needed to be apart of this boys life for forever. For the next seven years fate made sure they would stay together with school housing them together nicely, he the first Black in the history of the Black family to _ever_ be sorted into a house that was not Slytherin, and then came the L’s to have the meek boy deposited in Gryffindor with him. He might have cheered a bit to enthusiastically that first time, waving Remus Lupin to the table and pushing the other students away so Remus could sit with him.

 

When school did finally end and Sirius got the distinct feeling that the Potters would like for the boys to move out or at least find jobs and get out into the world, he packed up his room and found a place just along the outskirts of Hogsmeade – demanding that Remus move in with him almost from the day he got the keys.

 

It was no shrieking shack, but the dingy house with it’s slightly swaying exterior and entire laid back feeling definitely seemed to be made for the two young wizards. Who kept to themselves randomly every month and when not hiding from the gaze of their fellow wizards were found at Madam Rosemerta’s bar. Sirius flirting the night away with the older witch as he had often done throughout school, once they were allowed into the village that is, Remus never seemed to mind Sirius’s flirting with her or even with himself. It was a sign of too much affection and not enough outlets to release it, normally James was on the receiving end of all of Sirius’s love.

 

During one incident when a bit to much fire whiskey was poured between the two of them, things did get out of hand a smidgen, far to drunk to apparate home they took to the wee hours of the morning to walk in the mist and damp air that threatened a storm. Remus was antsy, eager to get home and out of the electricity charged air; he was a week away from the full moon and everything under his skin was crawling to get out.

 

Sirius beside him was singing a Weird Sisters song or was it a David Bowie number from that concert in Muggle London they had gone to a month ago.

 

Though it did not take long for either to loose themselves entirely to the heat of the whiskey in their blood or the charged air. A stumble over the rocks, had them both laughing and careening into a darken corner; haunted honeyed color eyes meeting the bottomless deep blue pools of the slightly taller man, laughter dying on parted lips as a kiss came crashing between them like the thunder overhead.

 

Neither knew who started the kiss, or perhaps they both started it at exactly the same time, just hands fumbled against fabric of robes as lips and tongues fought to be closer to the others. Teeth grazing soft tender flesh, a growl coming from between them.

 

The pattering of rain soon flooded their ears as it canceled all other sounds, drumming against the wooden roofs and pinging against bottles and small tin watering cans. This sudden unexpected start of the storm was the perfect analogy for their coming together in the darkness while a little to drunk to care. Everything was always charged between them from meeting on the train to now, they were drawn together and every touch felt like thousands of volts throughout their bodies.

 

Once they were both soaked down to the depths of their bones, hair plastered to their skin, clothes far heavier than they were earlier in the evening did Sirius finally pull back from Remus. He had crowed the smaller more delicately built man to the rough stone wall, though Remus looked far from put out by the treatment and location he was currently in, his slightly scarred hands would pull Sirius back in by his robes to bring him back in for another needy and hungry kiss.

 

They did not know the future or what it held for them, just that this kiss in the rain in a dingy ally was what they needed, perhaps later a fire and one of their beds moved to be in front of it so they could lay together in the warmth and comfort of one another arms. But that was still in their future, and that was still a long time away.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't kill me... I am trying my best.


End file.
